


I'm just curious (is it serious?)

by crescend0



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beth is awkward and too gay to function, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Relatively Slow Burn?, Sam is trying her best, Sexual Experimentation, The one straight dude, They're seniors in high school in this fic, a big mess, except mike, no prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescend0/pseuds/crescend0
Summary: “'I think I might be bisexual, and I was wondering if you’d… uhm… help me figure it out.' Hannah spoke much slower, but Sam’s head continued to reel."After a sexual experiment gone wrong(?) both Sam and Beth find themselves in quite a difficult situationA bit of an angsty Sath slow(?) burn





	1. don't you worry, I can handle it

Sam was driving towards the Washington house, her conversation with her best friend from earlier replaying in her head in repeat;

 

_ H: “Hey Sam, could you come over?” _

 

_ S: “Of course, Han. What’s up?” _

 

_ H: “Oh, nothing, nothin at all. Just wanted to, uh, talk.” _

 

_ S: “… uh ok, sure, of course. On my way.” _

 

After she hung up, Sam got into her car and started over. Hannah was a terrible liar, and Sam saw right through her; something’s bothering her. Sam parked outside and hurried up to the door, ringing the doorbell. Sam bounced on her heels, standing on the Washington’s doorstep, and waiting for her best friend to let her in. Hannah’s voice over the phone sounded a bit strained, and Sam couldn’t shake that weird feeling she had as she stood in front of the large house.

 

“Hey Sam!” Hannah greeted happily when she opened the door, but Sam could see apprehension in her eyes. Sam narrowed her eyes. Hannah’s smile faded. “Yeah, ok, you see right through me. My room?” Hannah sighed, turning and walking back into her house. Sam followed Hannah up into her room, noticing how the silent the house was, a telltale sign the other Washington siblings are not present. Sam’s heart gave an involuntary flutter as she passed Beth’s room. When Sam realized the previous year that she’s a lesbian, she had also realized she had strong feelings for Beth Washington. Not that she would ever act on them. Her best friend’s  _ twin sister  _ was just about as off limits as her best friend herself. Sam would be lying if she said she had never considered kissing Hannah; she’s sweet and romantic, and would probably be an amazing girlfriend. But her small, sparking feelings for Hannah were nothing compared to the raging wildfire of her love for Beth. Sam was jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of a door closing behind her. She was standing the the center of Hannah’s room, and Hannah had made her way over to the bed, taking a tentative seat on the edge. Hannah gave Sam a small smile and patted the bed beside her. Sam took a seat next to her, fixing her best friend with a penetrating stare. Hannah squirmed uncomfortably under Sam’s expectant scrutiny.

 

“What’s up, Hannah? I know there’s something on your mind, spit it out, come on.” Sam prompted, and Hannah sighed, eyes cast downwards.

 

“ _ IthinkI’mbiandIwanttoexperimentwithyou! _ ” Hannah blurted, speaking so fast it made Sam’s head spin. Hannah sighed, her face turning red. “I think I might be bisexual, and I was wondering if you’d… uhm… help me figure it out.” Hannah spoke much slower, but Sam’s head continued to reel. 

 

“Of course I’ll help you, Han, you’re my best friend.” Sam reassured. “What do you need me to do?” Hannah blushed harder, and Sam tilted her head curious as to why the girl was so reluctant.

 

“I was wondering if I could… uh… experiment with you…?” Hannah asked hesitantly, and Sam couldn’t stop her lips from parting in surprise.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this with me?” Sam managed, mouth going dry as she tried to keep her eyes off of Hannah’s lips and her mind off of Beth’s.

 

“Yes. I trust you, Sammy. I understand if you don’t want to do this, I certainly won’t hold it against you. But it would be nice to figure this out with my best friend.” Hannah said shyly, and Sam sucked in a breath, steeling herself.

 

“Alright, yeah, of course I’ll help you. Uhm… so I’m gonna start by kissing you, and if you want me to stop at any time, just let me know, and we can stop.” Sam explained, albeit a bit awkwardly, and Hannah nodded, looking every bit as awkward as Sam felt. Sam gently cupped Hannah’s face in her hands and leaned in close. When their lips finally touched, Hannah froze. Sam savoured the feeling of Hannah’s soft lips on hers, but the lack of response from the other girl was unnerving, and Sam quickly pulled away. Hannah’s eyes were wide, and her lips were slightly parted.  _ Fuck, goddammit, she’s so hot _ . “Hannah…?” Sam asked, a bit worried at her friend’s apparent speechlessness. Sam was cut off by Hannah’s lips crashing back into her own. Sam’s eyes fluttered in surprise, but she regained her composure, cupping Hannah’s face and pulling her closer. Hannah buried her fingers in Sam’s hair, and Sam traced a finger down Hannah’s neck to trace the outline of her spine. Hannah whimpered, arching her back inwards, pressing her body ever closer to Sam’s, and gently tugging the blonde’s hair. Sam gasped loudly, causing Hannah to pull away worriedly.

 

“Shit, Sam, did I hurt you?” Hannah asked, eyes filled with concern. Sam shook her head vigorously.

 

“Fuck no, Hannah, quite the opposite.” Sam managed, and Hannah’s eyes widened in understanding.

 

“Can we… keep going?” Hannah asked meekly, and Sam answered her by pulling her into another kiss. Hannah opened her mouth, and Sam gladly took the opportunity to explore her friend’s mouth her her tongue, taking note of the way Hannah shifted in place, no doubt feeling the same arousal Sam was experiencing. Breaking the sloppy kiss, Sam focused her attention onto Hannah’s exposed neck, pressing a few experimental kisses down her jawline. Hannah let out a stifled moan and her fingers found Sam’s hair again, pulling harder than before. Sam moaned, gently nipping at Hannah’s neck. Hannah began to pant, one hand remaining in Sam’s hair and the other trailing down Sam’s spine. Sam bit down harder into Hannah’s soft skin, eliciting a breathy moan from her friend. At the sound of her moan, Sam lost control, roughly pushing Hannah’s shoulders back until they hit the bed, climbing on top of her, and sliding one of her thighs between the brunette’s legs. Hannah’s eyes widened at the sudden change of pace, but her surprise was quickly replaced by arousal as Sam rubbed her thigh between Hannah’s legs.

 

“Are you ok?” Sam’s voice was huskier than usual, and Hannah audibly gulped, hips jerking against Sam’s thigh.

 

“Please don’t stop.” Hannah’s tone bordered on pleading, and Sam rushed to meet her lips, taking her friend’s bottom lip between her teeth and gently pulling. Hannah let out a keening whine, rolling her hips steadily against Sam’s leg. Sam reluctantly pulled away from Hannah’s lips, ignoring the other girl’s pout.

 

“What do you want me to do, Han? Do you want to keep doing what we’re doing, or do you want to tick it up a notch?” Sam tried to keep her tone neutral, and not sound to desperate at the thought of “ticking it up a notch”. 

 

“Could you, uh, finger me?” Hannah’s voice faded to an embarrassed whisper, and her face turned even redder. Sam nodded eagerly, and brought one of her hands away from Hannah’s face, gently tracing it down her body to rest at the waistband of her yoga pants, eyes flicking back to Hannah’s face for approval. At Hannah’s nod, Sam slipped her fingers under her waistband, and began gently rubbing Hannah’s clit with her thumb. Hannah moaned, tossing her head back, fingers knotting themselves in Sam’s hair. Sam swiped one finger across Hannah’s opening, stifling a moan at how wet the brunette was. Hannah took a sharp breath, squeezing her eyes shut, and moaning loudly as Sam slid two fingers inside her.

 

“Fuck, Hannah.” Sam choked out, beginning to pump her fingers in and out of the brunette. Hannah’s whimpers and cries were growing louder, and Sam leaned over her, capturing her lips to swallow her moans.  The kiss was hungry, tongues exploring each other’s mouths eagerly. Sam moved her mouth down to suck on Hannah’s pulse point, and the brunette writhed, whimpering desperately. Sam could tell Hannah was close, and gently lifted her friend’s hips, allowing her fingers to plunge deeper into Hannah. Hannah bucked her hips once, moaning Sam’s name loudly as she reached her climax. Sam continued to thrust her fingers into Hannah, allowing the girl to ride out her orgasm. Eventually, Hannah collapsed back onto the bed, and Sam slipped her fingers out of her, making eye contact with Hannah as she licked them clean. Hannah gulped audibly, not able to tear her eyes away from Sam’s smug smirk.

 

“Fuck, Sam, are you trying to kill me?” Hannah asked shakily, and Sam laughed in response, leaning down and kissing her friend’s lips. This kiss was slow and languid, lips moving against each other slowly and comfortably. Hannah brought her leg up, pressing her thigh between Sam’s legs. Sam groaned into the kiss, slowly rolling her hips to generate some friction. And then the door opened

 

 

* * *

 

Beth was really  _ really  _ not having a good day. Josh, Chris and Ashley had invited Beth to go see a movie with them, which would’ve been ok, if Ashley had shown up. But Ashley texted last minute saying she was sick and couldn’t make it, and Beth knew Josh wouldn’t buy it if she tried the same excuse, so she resigned herself to 2 hours of sitting in a dark theater and trying desperately to ignore the sounds and sights of Chris and Josh’s makeout session next to her. Halfway through the movie, Beth got up to “get popcorn” and just never went back. Driving home, Beth sighed. She was actually kind of looking forward to seeing that movie, but no way in hell was she gonna sit there and watch it while Josh and Chris were practically boning right next to her. Oh well, maybe she could finally convince Hannah to watch Saw with her. Or Sam. Beth couldn’t help the dorky grin that spread across her face upon thinking of Sam. Beth had it BAD for her blonde friend, and, even though she had come out as a lesbian last year, Beth was convinced she was 100% in Sam’s friend zone. Being her best friend’s  _ twin _ put Beth at an unfair disadvantage. Beth pulled into her driveway, pushing down the butterflies as she saw Sam’s car parked out front.  _ Hannah didn’t tell me Sam was coming over today,  _ Beth thought a bit uneasily as she unlocked the door and let herself in. The house was oddly silent, which was also quite strange to Beth. Usually when Sam was over, the two would talk and laugh so loudly there isn’t a room in the house their voices aren’t audible in. Beth took the stairs two at a time, pausing for a moment in front of Hannah’s door. Last time she barged into Hannah’s room unannounced, her twin threw a lamp at her, convinced she was a home invader. Beth steeled herself, and pushed open the door. The moment she stepped inside, Beth realized she  _ really  _ would’ve preferred Hannah throwing a lamp at her to what she was witnessing. Sam had Hannah pinned to her bed, and the two were locked in a slow, hot makeout session, Sam slowly grinding against Hannah’s thigh, and Hannah’s fingers tugging at Sam’s tousled blonde hair.

 

“What the FUCK!” Beth shouted, trying to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine as she heard Sam moan. At the sound of her voice, Hannah’s eyes snapped wide open.

 

“B-Beth? What are you doing home?” Hannah all but shoved Sam off her, scrambling into a sitting position. Beth took in her sister’s disheveled appearance; her glasses were askew, hair a tousled mess, shirt bunched up below her breasts, and pants clinging a bit too low on her hips. Beth clenched her teeth furiously.

 

“Turns out I can’t escape seeing my siblings fucking people today.” Beth gritted out, pointedly not looking at Sam. Hannah shrunk back at Beth’s furious tone, looking like a kicked puppy. “Fuck, Hannah, when were you going to tell me you’re fucking Sam?” Beth seethed, trying to keep the tears at bay. Beth’s heart had been ripped out of her chest and put through a paper shredder within seconds, and the fact that Hannah apparently doesn’t trust her enough to tell her about her sexuality was just rubbing salt in the wound. ‘ _ Not like you’ve told Hannah about how much of a raging lesbian you are’  _ Beth’s subconscious chimed in nastily. Beth shook her head sadly, before pivoting on her heel and stalking back down the hallway, and into her room, making sure to slam the door shut behind her. Then the tears came. Beth slid her back down her door, feeling the hot tears as they slid down her cheeks. Beth was a silent crier; it was a blessing and a curse. Right now, it was a blessing, so her sister wouldn’t hear her sobs. Beth hung her head, tears flowing steadily.  _ Fuck, Sam, why? Why my sister? Why not me? _

 

 

* * *

 

Sam was torn between mortification, shock, and heartbreak after Beth stormed out of the room. Mortification that Beth had just walked in to see Sam practically dry humping her twin, shock that Beth looked on the verge of tears at the sight of her and Hannah together, and heartbreak, because Beth didn’t spare her a single glance.  _ Oh God, she hates me,  _ Sam despaired, flopping onto her back on Hannah’s bed. Hannah looked like she was still trying to process what the fuck just happened, staring at the empty doorway where Beth was previously standing like she was in some sort of trance.

 

“I have never seen her like that before. I have seen Beth angry; hell I have seen Beth  _ furious _ . But I have  _ never  _ seen her like that.” Hannah said quietly, and Sam nodded. Beth’s anger is a force to be reckoned with; everybody who knows her knows that. But to see Beth so furious, betrayed and, dare she say heartbroken? It made Sam’s heart shatter. She never wanted to hurt Beth.  _ Should’ve thought of that before you fucked her twin sister, Sammy.  _ Sam berated herself. “Shit, I gotta go talk to her. Uhm, please stay so we can, uh, talk.” Hannah murmured awkwardly, standing up and exiting the room. Sam sighed darkly.  _ There goes any chance I might’ve had with Beth. _

 

 

* * *

 

Beth had made her way over to her bed, and now lay sprawled out, staring at the ceiling, and willing the tears to stop flowing. Her door creaked open, and Beth considered half heartedly yelling at Hannah to get the fuck out, but decided it was too much effort.

 

“Beth? Oh God Beth, please don’t cry.” Hannah gasped at the sight of the slow running tears trickling down Beth’s face, and rushed to her side, pushing her bangs out of her face. “Beth, listen, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was bi curious, I wanted to be sure before I said anything.” Hannah tried to explain, but was silenced by Beth’s eyes sharpening to a glare.

 

“So you  _ fucked  _ your best friend? Seriously Han?  _ That’s  _ how you went about figuring out your sexuality?” Beth’s voice cracked with emotion, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to attempt to calm herself.

 

“That wasn’t my original intention, Beth! It just kind of happened, alright! I’m sorry you had to find out that way, I really am.” Hannah’s conviction faded, and she hung her head. “I just wanted to kiss her, and see if I liked it, but then it got serious. She was really into it.” Hannah confessed, and Beth winced at her revelation, trying to cast the image of Sam and Hannah’s lips locked together out of her head.

 

“So are you two, like… dating now?” Beth asked tentatively, trying to keep the strains of hope out of her voice.

 

“I want to be. I trust Sam with my life; she’s kind, loyal, and really funny, and I think I could grow to love her.” Hannah’s voice took on a dreamy tone, and Beth felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. So she forced a smile on her face, and tilted Hannah’s face up to meet her eyes.

 

“If you want to be with her, then don’t let me stand in the way. All I want is to see both of you happy, and if being together is the key to that happiness, then consider me happy as well.” Beth managed, ignoring the feelings of despair and hopelessness ravaging her already broken heart. Hannah’s face lit up, and she threw her arms around Beth’s neck, squeezing her tight.

  
“Thank you Beth, for understanding. I’m so sorry that you had to see us together earlier.” Hannah professed, standing up. “I’m gonna go ask Sam out, wish me luck!” Hannah squealed nervously, hurrying out of the room. Beth kept her forced smile up until Hannah rounded the corner, before flopping back onto her bed, tears coming harder than before. _God fucking damnit, I’m in love with my twin sisters soon to be girlfriend._ _This is such a mess._


	2. calling me up, so late at night

Sam was rubbing her temples, contemplating her apology to Beth, when Hannah came back.

 

“How is she?” Sam asked, sitting up. Hannah sat on the bed a comfortable distance away from Sam.

 

“She… I think she was just shocked. And upset that I didn’t tell her I had questions about my sexuality.” Hannah picked at a loose thread on the bed sheet, avoiding Sam’s eyes.

 

“‘Had’ questions? Are they answered now?” Sam’s voice was barely above a whisper. Hannah finally looked up.

 

“Yeah. That was… amazing.” Hannah sighed, a slight smile making an appearance on her face. Sam felt the tension leave her shoulders, and she smiled back. “I was wondering if you wanted to, ehm, be my girlfriend?” Hannah squeaked out, cheeks tinting pink. Sam’s eyes widened a fraction; she didn’t expect this, but, knowing Hannah, she isn’t particularly surprised. Sam was torn; date Hannah, this wonderful, sweet girl who, despite her flaws, always has the best intentions, or turn her down in hopes her twin sister would somehow, miraculously, have feelings for her, even after what she just witnessed. Sam reached out, weaving her fingers through Hannah’s and feeling a familiar spark of warmth shoot through her chest.

 

“I’d love to, Hannah.” Sam smiled warmly, and Hannah beamed back, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. Sam’s arms snaked around Hannah’s waist, pulling her over so they lay facing each other. Hannah’s smile was infectious, as always, and Sam found herself melting into those deep brown eyes.  _ Yes, I can love Hannah. _

 

* * *

 

Beth didn’t know how long she’d been laying on her bed, moping. But when she heard the front door open and loud, male voices waft through the house, Beth dragged herself off her bed and trudged down the stairs. Josh and Chris were in the living room, having a loud conversation about how  _ great  _ that movie they just saw was.

 

“We all know you guys paid exactly zero attention to the screen, Josh, so stop spewing bullshit, you’re not fooling anyone.” Beth snapped. Josh’s eyes widened at her tone, and Chris’s brows furrowed with worry.

 

“You ok?” Chris asks at the same time as Josh says “Someone’s grumpier than usual. What happened, did Mike open his big dumb mouth in your presence again?” Beth narrowed her eyes at her brother, racking her brain for the perfect retort, when Hannah’s door upstairs opened.

 

“Hey, guys! How was the movie?” Sam called, leaning over the railing to look down at the scene unfolding below her. 

 

“Sam! You have saved me from an early death by the hands of my youngest sister! How can I ever repay you?” Josh cries out, tossing an arm across his forehead dramatically. Sam laughed at his theatrics, but Beth only glared harder.

 

“You haven’t been saved yet, Josh. Sam’s not gonna be here later tonight, when I sneak into your room and tie you to the ceiling fan from your thumbs.” Beth’s tone was biting, and Josh yelped and backed up.

 

“Woah there, Beth. You sure you’re ok?” Chris looked even more worried now.

 

“I’m fine. I’m going out.” Beth spoke in a suddenly clipped tone, turning on her heel and skulking towards the front door.

 

“Beth?” Beth turned her head at the sound of Sam’s voice, meeting her gorgeous green eyes that swirled with hurt and confusion. Beth turns her head and walks out the door without a word.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck was that about?” Josh stared at the door that his sister stormed out of, confusion evident on his face.

 

“I’m gonna go check on her.” Chris said, shooting Sam a strange look before hurrying out the door after Beth.

 

“What’s happening?” Hannah poked her head out of her room, looking confused and concerned.

 

“I was hoping you could tell me that. Beth’s been acting unusually snappy since we got here, and then she just stormed out! Chris went after her. There’s something you two aren’t telling me, I know it. So spill it.” Josh crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. Hannah and Sam exchanged a nervous look.

 

“Uh, so, uhm, Sam and I are kinda a thing now.” Hannah’s cheeks flared red and Josh’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

 

“You too? Does gay just run in our family? I can just envision the look on Dad’s face when I tell him not one, not two, but all three of his children are gay.” Josh chuckled, and Hannah and Sam exchanged a shocked look.

 

“Beth’s gay?” Hannah squeaked out, looking surprised and hurt.

 

“Oh come on, Hannah, isn’t it obvious? Everything about her screams ‘repressed lesbian’. I have no clue why she hasn’t come out yet though, considering me and Chris, Jess and Em, and now you two. Honestly I thought you knew, Han.” Josh throws his hands up in defense as Hannah glares at him.

 

“How long have you known?” Hannah’s voice was shaky. Josh’s eyes darted around nervously.

 

“About a month or so. Ever since I walked in on her making out with some chick at a party.” Josh shrugged.

 

“What? Who?” Hannah looked shocked, and rightfully so. Sam was too stunned to speak.

 

“Uhm… I don’t really know, some chick in our year. I was hammered that night, all I remember is that was a curvy blonde. A total babe. Actually, I mistook her as you, Sam.” Josh laughs and Sam feels a shudder run through her body, allowing herself to imagine, just for a second, that she had been that girl. “Oh shit, I can’t joke flirt with you anymore, you’re my sister’s girl. Dammit Hannah, you’ve taken away one of my favorite pastimes.” Josh fake pouted and Hannah giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. “But like you guys still haven’t answered my question. Why is Beth even grumpier than usual?” Josh sobered.

 

“She, uh, kinda walked in on me and Hannah making out.” Sam spoke timidly, and Josh stared at her for a minute, before bursting out laughing.

 

“Shit, no wonder she lost it. She escaped me and Chris at the theater only to walk into her house and find you two, I’m surprised she didn’t burst into tears on the spot.” Josh’s laughter died at the miserable look on Hannah’s face.

 

“She kinda did. She ran into her room , and I followed her, and she was sprawled on her bed crying.” Hannah sounded incredibly guilty and Sam’s eyes widened; Hannah didn’t tell her Beth was  _ crying. _

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen Beth cry since she was in 2nd grade. Shit, Hannah, you broke her!” Josh chuckled half heartedly, but he looked genuinely concerned for his sister, eyes flickering towards the door.

 

* * *

 

Beth was halfway down the driveway when she heard footsteps coming after her. Beth clenched her firsts, ready to tell Josh to fuck off, when Chris’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

 

“I know you love her, Beth. Please, just tell me what happened.” Beth whipped around to find Chris standing a few feet behind her, hands held up as if he was trying to talk to a cornered animal.

 

“How?” Beth asks, voice cracking with emotion.

 

“I know what it’s like to pine after someone. I used to look at Josh the same way I’ve caught you looking at Sam. It’s alright, I’m not judging you, I just wanna talk.” Chris took a few careful steps forwards so he was standing about 3 feet away from her.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Chris.” Beth raked a hand through her bangs exasperatedly “Sam’s with Hannah now.”

 

“Woah, really? I gotta say, I really didn’t see that one coming.” Chris shakes his head.

 

“I was pretty blindsided too, considering the scene I walked in on before you guys came back.” Beth snipped, venom slipping back into her tone.

 

“Oh, Beth. I’m so sorry.” Chris opened his arms, and before Beth could convince herself otherwise, she sank into the blond’s tight embrace. As Chris slowly rubbed circles on Beth’s back, she could feel the tears begin to flow again.

 

“It’s just… another one of the universe’s fucking cruel jokes. Like ‘hey, how can we make Beth’s life a living hell? How about making the girl she loves date her fucking  _ twin? _ Yeah, that sounds fun.’” Beth sniffled, nestling her head into the crook of Chris’s neck.

 

“That’s fucked up, Beth, I’m so sorry. I’m always here if you need to talk about anything, alright?” Chris’s deep, soothing voice suddenly grated on Beth’s nerves, and she writhed out of his arms.

 

“I don’t need your fucking pity, Hartley.” Beth snarled, ignoring the stricken look on her faithful friend’s face.

 

“This isn’t pity, B, this is friendship, I’m just trying to help!” Chris’s hand motions grew wilder; he was flustered, and Beth moved in for the kill.

 

“Well stop, I don’t need your fucking help. I’m going to Em’s don’t you dare follow me.” Beth put enough force into her warning to make Chris take a step backwards, away from her, before she spun on her heel and stormed down the driveway.

 

* * *

 

When the front door opened again, Hannah, Sam, and Josh simultaneously jumped to their feet, eyes fixated on the opening door. 

 

“Beth’s heading over to Em’s place. She probably needs a drinking buddy, and we all know me and alcohol don’t mix.” Chris attempted a chuckle, but his eyes were sad.

 

“What?! You just  _ let her go _ ?!” Josh sounded incredulous, fixing his boyfriend with a disbelieving stare. Sam pressed two fingers against her temples, trying to repress her worry for her friend. Hannah’s hand found her thigh and squeezed, the brunette clearly also trying to suppress her panic.

 

“You guys know Beth, I really don’t think I  _ could’ve _ stopped her. Plus, Emily and Jess will take care of her.” Chris’s eyes flicked towards Sam, a flash of sorrow in his blue orbs.

 

“I have to go after her.” Hannah stood up and began marching towards the door, only to be stopped by Chris.

 

“She needs some time to herself right now, Han.” Hannah didn’t look convinced; Chris’s eyes pleaded with Sam to intervene. With a sigh, Sam stood up and took her girlfriend’s hand.

 

“Come on, Han, maybe it’s for the best. Beth was pretty upset, it’s probably good for all of us that she spends some time away to cool off.” Sam tried not to wince at her words; they sounded so callous, when all she really wanted was to scoop up the irritable brunette and kiss the pain away.  _ No! Nope, no more of those thoughts. I’m with Hannah now _ . Sam scolded herself as she gently led Hannah up the stairs towards her room. As soon as the door shut behind them Hannah flung herself across the bed on her back, pressing the heels of her hands into her temples.

 

“Oh God, Sam, what if she hates me for this?” Hannah despaired. Sam quickly strode across the room, hooking a leg over Hannah’s waist and sitting up to straddle her hips.

 

“Hannah! Beth is your  _ twin _ , babe, she doesn’t hate you, and she never will. She’s… upset. But she’ll recover, and in no time we’ll be binging horror movies together all night and yelling at Josh and Chris to stop being nasty.” Sam smiled in relief at the watery smile her words brought to Hannah’s face.

 

“Or we might be the nasty ones.” Hannah murmured, cupping Sam’s face and pulling her down into a kiss.

 

“Hey! Why don’t you guys stop boning up there and come down here and watch a movie with us?” Josh’s obnoxiously loud voice shattered their moods, and Sam pulled away from Hannah with a small chuckle.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this with your brother around.” Sam purred, gently nuzzling Hannah’s nose with her own, eliciting giggles from the brunette.

 

“Probably not.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Beth had arrived at Emily’s, it was clear the other girl was expecting her. Before she could even knock, the door was swept open, revealing Emily, wearing baggy sweats and zero makeup, quite unusual attire for the fashionista.

 

“Come drink with me, my fellow useless lesbian.” Emily drawled, sweeping an arm inwards in an inviting gesture. Beth didn’t even question Emily’s insight into her sexuality, just trudged in and threw herself on the couch.

 

“Jess dumped me. Again. And this time she said it’s final. And I believe her.” Emily’s tone was flat and her eyes dull as she flopped onto the couch next to Beth.

 

“Man, Em, that sucks. I’m not even gonna ask how you know about Sam and Han, I’m already convinced you’re a gay psychic. Like whenever there’s gay drama you’re the first to know.” Beth tried out a joke, but it fell flat off her tongue, humor feeling strained and fake. To Emily’s credit, a flicker of a smile appeared on her face, but as soon as it appeared it vanished again.

 

“That’s fuckin rough, Beth. Your fucking  _ twin. _ Damn. I don’t think alcohol’s gonna cut it tonight.” Emily mused, standing up and striding into her bedroom. Beth watched her go, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Whatever Beth had expected to happen tonight, it sure as fuck wasn’t Emily Davis, Miss 4.5-GPA-Fuck-You-Very-Much, walking out of her room with a baggie of joints in her hands.

 

“Emily fucking Davis, is that a weed? I’m calling the police!” Beth couldn’t help her genuine smirk, or how it grew wider at Emily’s disapproving frown.

 

“I did not invite you in so you could quote vines, Bethany.” Emily sighed, taking a joint out of the bag and a lighter out of her pocket. Beth watched, trying to hide her eagerness as Emily fumbled with the lighter.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve never done this before.” Beth remarked amusedly, certainly not expecting Emily’s cheeks to tint pink with embarrassment.

 

“You’re shitting me. You’ve really never done this before?” Beth couldn’t help her laughter, but Emily looked less than amused.

 

“Alright, I get it, I’m an amatuer, not all of us can be stoners like you.” Emily snapped.

 

“Ouch. That’s harsh, Em. Not untrue, though I prefer vaping myself.” Beth snatched the lit joint from Emily’s hand and took a drag. Emily scrutinized her as she inhaled the smoke, seemingly attempting to glean some sort of knowledge from watching her.

 

“Oh my God, Em. Here, follow my lead.” Beth shook her head amusedly, scooting closer to her friend. Taking another drag, Beth leaned forward and pressed her sealed lips against Emily’s. After a second or two of shock, Emily opened her mouth, and Beth shotgunned the smoke into her mouth. Pulling away, Beth took note of her friend’s significantly darker eyes and blown out pupils and filed that knowledge away for later.

 

“Who taught you to do that?” Emily inquired, albeit a bit breathlessly.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Beth grinned, tendrils of smoke escaping the corners of her mouth and coiling up towards the ceiling.

 

“Try me, Washington.” Emily’s voice had taken on what Josh fondly dubbed ‘The SBT’ or ‘The Stubborn Bitch Tone’, which usually meant whatever Emily was insisting on, she would get it, one way or another. Beth sighed, rolling her eyes at Emily’s victorious grin.

 

“Ashley did.” It was Beth’s turn to grin at the shocked look on Emily’s face.

 

“No fuckin way. Our little cinnamon roll, our baby gay, had enough courage to teach  _ you _ how to do  _ that? _ ” Emily shook her head in disbelief, meanwhile Beth tried not to take offense at Emily’s inflection on ‘you’.

 

“Ok, first off, I’m not  _ that _ fucking scary. You guys are all pussies. Second, you’ve never seen Ash high. She’d like a totally different girl, she’s confident, and, if I’m being totally honest, a total babe.” Beth bit her lip thoughtfully, remembering the last time she’d gotten high with the introverted redhead.

 

“Oh my GOD. You’ve done stuff with her, haven’t you?” Emily practically bounced up and down at Beth’s coy smile.

 

“Not too much, I didn’t want to do anything she would regret after she came down from her high. But I can say, that girl can  _ kiss. _ ” Beth smirked, noticing with increasing interest how Emily’s eyes flicked down towards her lips. Beth took another drag, leaning forwards towards Emily’s waiting mouth. This time, Emily caught Beth’s lip between her teeth and tugged, making the other girl grab a handful of Emily’s hair possessively. When she drew away, Beth couldn’t deny how sexy Emily was, staring at her hungrily, smoke coiling out of her nostrils like a sleek dragoness.

 

“You sure about this?” Beth internally cringed at how husky her voice sounded.

 

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” Emily snarled, and Beth’s jaw clicked shut obediently. In one fluid motion, Beth lunged forwards, pinning Emily to the couch, and locking their lips together. Nails raked down Beth’s back under her sweater, making her shudder and bite down on Emily’s lip. Beth wasted no time pulling off Emily’s sweatshirt, noting with mild surprise that she was sans bra underneath, and went to work leaving a trail of rough bites and sloppy kisses down her soft, creamy skin. When Beth reached the waistband of Emily’s sweats, she looked up, meeting the other girl’s lust darkened gaze.

 

“Please. I need this.” Emily begged. Beth tilted her head thoughtfully.

 

“Please what?” Beth asked, feigning innocence. The sound that escaped Emily’s throat was an animalistic growl.

 

“Fuck me. Now.” Emily demanded, threading her fingers through Beth’s hair and pushing her face towards her center. Beth had no problem obeying Emily’s order the second time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I sincerely apologize to everybody who is reading this fic or start//end, I haven't updated in so fuckin long. My life kinda went downhill, my girlfriend dumped me, I moved away from all of my friends, and I'm attending a new school in senior fucking year which is just FANTABULOUS so I apologize for my neglect of my fics, all of which I fully intend to finish, I promise. Thank you for your patience

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now, and since my brain refuses to produce a coherent idea for how to continue with start//end (i'm about half-way through the next chapter, and whenever my WB decides to fuck off I'll finish it) I decided to start off this one. It's obviously quite different from start//end, there are no wendigos, both the twins are alive and safe, nobody is missing any eyes or heads or whatnot. I hope you guys enjoy! title from Curious by Hayley Kiyoko


End file.
